Spring Break
by Jujubie
Summary: -Moonbay is clueless over what to do during spring break, so she asks the gang. Where will they go? R&R! [Moonbay-Irvine] [Van-Fiona] ::ON HIATUS::


Spring Break By: Jujubie  
  
::A/N: This is my first time writing Zoids fanfiction, but I hope u'll enjoy!::  
  
Chappie 1  
  
Moonbay sat in her class, listening to her CD player, which was well hidden under her clothes and hood, as she doodled on her notebook while the teacher babbled on.  
  
Spring Vacation was coming up. In fact it was the day after tomorrow, and Moonbay still didn't know what to do for the upcoming vacation.  
  
Usually, she threw parties or went over her friends' houses for sleepovers. But, this time she wanted to do something different. Maybe she could ask her friends at lunch.  
  
Moonbay was in luck. Lunch period was right after this boring class, so she wouldn't have to wait very long. She glanced over at the clock. 10 minutes left.  
  
'Ugh. I can't stand this class. And I SWEAR the clock is moving backwards!' Moon bay snapped her head around, when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Moonbay...Moonbay...MOONBAY!" She glanced up to find the teacher glowering over her.  
  
'Uh oh.' She silently thought, as she uneasily smiled up at the teacher. The teacher responded with a harsh glare and rude snort.  
  
"As I was saying, what is the answer to problem number 12 on page 234?" The teacher asked, crossing her flabby arms, in an intimidating glance.  
  
Moonbay looked around to her fellow classmates, all giving her sympathetic looks.  
  
'Great, the one class, no one I know is in, and the one that I need to have some one I know that no one is in.' (A/N: Huh? Oo) Moonbay furrowed her eyebrows. 'Wait? What'd I say?'  
  
"Miss Arai, I'm not going to repeat myself. What is the answer for #12?" The teacher demanded more harshly this time, as she unfolded her arms and instead, started striking her hand lightly with the stick.  
  
Moonbay gulped. She nervously replied.  
  
"Um, I don't know miss?" She gave a half smile. This did not amuse the teacher at all.  
  
"Well, I think you know what I'm going to do about this right?" The teacher replied in a high voice. Moonbay shook her head.  
  
"No, Miss Sugi..." Moonbay replied sullenly, though knowing what her punishment for not paying attention in class was.  
  
"Well then, you'll have to scrub this place up and down, till it sparkles and there is not one speck of dust left. For if there is...then you'll have to do the whole place over again." With that she walked away, to continue the lesson. Moonbay stuck her tongue at Miss Sugi's retreating form.  
  
'Old hag,' She thought, 'I hate her!' She frowned and returned to her music, which Miss Sugi hadn't seen. That was how it was for the rest of the class.  
  
***Bring Bring***  
  
"About time!" Moonbay shouted quietly. She grabbed her stuff and strode out of the class. She walked over to her locker and opened it to place her things in and grab the remaining things needed for the rest of the day. She slammed her locker shut to turn and find Irvine at his locker, which was conveniently next to hers. Irvine scowled at her while she bore a stupid grin.  
  
"Can you slam that thing any louder?!" He yelled at her, annoyed that she did that every time. Moonbay cheesed and replied.  
  
"I don't know...can I?" Moonbay asked, acting thoughtful. Irvine rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his things from his locker. He finished and closed his locker door. "What's the point of a locker if you can't slam it?" She asked playfully.  
  
"I don't know...maybe to put your stuff in, instead of breaking it off its' hinges?" Irvine replied sarcastically. Moonbay frowned.  
  
"That was only ONE time! And it was for a VERY GOOD reason too!" Moonbay added, defending herself while she pouted. Irvine laughed.  
  
"Yeah...great excuse. You saw your 'boyfriend' kissed someone else and you flipped! You growled at everyone, but you took it most out on your poor locker!" He stated. Moonbay put a hand at her hip and said.  
  
"It was a totally GOOD reason! And he was my 'boyfriend' now he's my ex. Besides, would you rather I take it out on you?" She shot back.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off here, sheesh!" Irvine exclaimed at the girl who was taking everything a little TOO personal.  
  
"Bite me." Was her reply as the walked inside the cafeteria, and their ears were filled with people yelling, talking and laughing. The two found their table, and some friends already occupying it.  
  
Moonbay walked ahead of Irvine, a little ticked off at him calling her little 'problem' nothing. Irvine sighed as he watched her form walk over to their table. The girl had so many mood swings, you could call her 'A Moonbay complex.' Of course, she'd then get mad at you and want to bash your head in and most likely succeed in doing it. That's what she did to her 'ex-boyfriend'. It wasn't a pretty sight, Irvine shuddered, he even felt a little pity for him. Course, if Moonbay also knew that, she'd also probably do the same thing to him. She was a crazy violent girl, who could also be sweet in the weirdest of times. But that's what made her Moonbay.  
  
Irvine took a seat on the other side of Fiona, since Moonbay was ticked. He had known her since kindergarten, which was 12 years ago, and he knew when to stay away from her.  
  
"So what's up guys?" Van asked, while stuffing a turkey sub in his mouth. Moonbay sighed.  
  
"I have to stay after and clean Ms. Sugi's class today." She replied. She plopped her head down onto the hard table.  
  
"Aw, vat shucks, doshen't it. Whatcha ya do dish shime?" Van asked with a full mouth. Irvine made a face, while Fiona happily poured salt into her drink and Moonbay glared.  
  
"Chew, then swallow, then talk to me." Moonbay warned, wagging a finger at him. Van nodded obediently and swallowed.  
  
"I said, 'Awww...that sucks doesn't it. What did you do this time'?" Van replied before taking another giant bite into his sub. Moonbay shook her head.  
  
"I didn't do anything...I just didn't know an answer to a question." Moonbay replied, whispering the last part of it. It was the guys' turn to shake their head.  
  
"Look guys, doesn't this look good?" Fiona piped in and asked everyone. They all turned around to see what she was talking about.  
  
"Gah!" They all cried out. Fiona had in her drink, a hill of salt. Everyone watched amazed and disgusted as she drank it. She was very similar to Professor D. Moonbay had even questioned their relation before.  
  
'Uh...okay Fiona, um...c'mon Irvine, uh...let's get our food!" Moonbay rushed as she dragged Irvine along with her.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"Ugh, didn't you see that? Didn't it make you feel sick? I don't think I'll ever be able to use salt again!" Moonbay exclaimed. Irvine rolled his eyes at her little outburst.  
  
"What're you talking about? Fiona does that ALL the time." Irvine stated. Moonbay put her arm behind her head and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hehehe...you found me out. Besides, we didn't get our food anyways." Moonbay replied. Irvine half-nodded. Being her best friend for 12 years, he was used to her.  
  
The two slid down, following the line. The each took a tray and began to choose out of the food. Moonbay scrunched up her nose at some of the food. Irvine began scooping each of everything into his tray. Moonbay rolled her eyes, as she decided to stay safe and go for the salad.  
  
"Irvine, how can you eat all that?" Moonbay asked staggered. She and Irvine paid for their food and walked back to their table. Irvine smirked.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" Was his answer. Moonbay shook her head as they sat down. They found Van and Fiona finishing the last of their food.  
  
"What're you guys doing for break?" Moonbay piped in. She received a bunch of shrugs. She rolled her eyes and replied, "I think we should do something together next week, maybe go somewhere, but I don't know where..." Fiona's eyes brightened.  
  
"Why don't we go to the beach Moonbay? It opened 3 weeks ago, and it's definitely warm enough to go swimming." Fiona put in. Moonbay looked thoughtful for a second, then her face broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"THAT'S IT FIONA! YOUR BRILLIANT!" Moonbay exclaimed, pulling Fiona into a big and VERY tight hug. Fiona turned several shades of blue.  
  
"Uh...Moonbay? Your killing Fiona..." Van put in nervously before Fiona suffocated to death. Moonbay let go and glanced at Fiona.  
  
"Oops...sorry Fiona." Moonbay replied. Fiona shook her head.  
  
"It's alright Moonbay, you had good intentions." Fiona said, smiling.  
  
"Hate to but in this little mushy moment but your idea still doesn't explain, how we're going to get there and where we are going to stay, I mean we don't live exactly next door to the beach, the nearest one is about 90 minutes away." Irvine stated.  
  
"Your right Irvine...Moonbay?" Van said. Fiona nodded. Moonbay grinned.  
  
"Weeeeellll...I have an uncle who owns a beach house, I could ask him if we could use it?" Moonbay smiled brightly. The three paused uneasily, the Van piped in.  
  
"Great Moonbay! Tell us what he says! Okay?" Van asked. The other two nodded. Moonbay beamed.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Go Moonbay, Go Moonbay!" Moonbay did a little dance, victoriously. Van stared at her as if she had grown another head, Fiona smiled at her antics while Irvine shook his head.  
  
"You better eat Moonbay, it's almost time to go." Irvine warned.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Moonbay giggled, embarrassedly. While Irvine and Moonbay finished up their food, Fiona and Van talked about vacation and what they were going to do.  
  
"Hey Moonbay?" Van asked. Moon bay looked up mouth full of food, questionably.  
  
"What?" Moonbay asked, after swallowing her food.  
  
"Which beach are we going to?" He asked.  
  
"Um...I think it's called...uh...Zoids beach?" Moonbay replied thoughtfully. Van pumped his fist up into the air. "Uh...did I miss something?" Van looked around to the questioning faces and blushed awkwardly.  
  
"Oh...Zoids' beach is one of the most popular beaches! It even has its own little nightclub!" Van replied excitedly. "Imagine staying there for a whole week it'll be...PAR-TAY!"  
  
"Good Beer!"  
  
"Hot Guys!"  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
Everyone looked at Fiona at that last comment.  
  
"What?" Fiona asked, oblivious.  
  
***Anime Fall***  
  
"Why'd you say 'sleep'?" Moonbay asked recovering quickly. Fiona shrugged.  
  
"You guys took all the good ones!" Fiona replied.  
  
***Sweat drop***  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***Bring Bring***  
  
"Oop. Guess it's time to go. See you guys later." Moonbay got up and threw the remnants on her tray in the trash and put her tray above the trash. She waved and left for her next class, as the rest did the same.  
  
End of Chappie 1  
  
::Hope u liked it! Plz tell me what u think and any suggestions or ideas would help tremendously! Thanx!  
  
Peace out! v^-^v ~JJ 


End file.
